Song Fic for Facing Nightmares
by princessbinas
Summary: A song fic that I wrote cause I was bored. T for safety. I OWN NOTHING AND WON'T IN A MILLION TRILLION YEARS. TheAlmightyWordAlchemist- Facing Nightmares; Song- China Anne McClain (she rocks!)


**Binas:** I wrote this song fic because I was so bored that I was about to fall asleep! Rule number one with me, keep me busy or I will fall asleep and nothing will get done. Again this was inspired by TheAlmightyWordAlchemist's "Facing Nightmares". Starts around chapter 35 except outside after K left Danny's cell but with a the strangest twist.

Please listen to the song (Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain) somewhere because I got told to remove the lyrics. Please find a music video to make this a true song fic. I will leave the first stanza to help you guys out find the correct music video.

* * *

.

* * *

Agent K was walking down the hallways after finishing his 'business'. He saw a shadow loom the hallways. He pulled his ecto gun out and followed the shadow.

"I know your there! Show your self scum!", Agent K shouted.

The shadow jumped into another hallway.

**"Callin' all the monsters, **  
**Callin' all the monsters**  
**Callin' all, **  
**Callin' all, **  
**Callin' all the monsters**

**Oh yea aye,  
Oh yea aye,  
Oh yea aye"**

Agent K jumps into the hallway to see the shadow of someone. The shadow fades to reveal a pale girl with blonde hair in a simple blue dress.

"FREEZE INTRUDER!", Agent K shouted and raised his gun and shot at her.

At spontaneous speeds leaving a brush trail, she dodged all of the bullets. Agent K was shocked and started think it was a ghost. And used his ecto gun. The girl dodged that too. When one ecto bullet hit her, it had no effect. Agent K dropped the gun and stared in shock.

"I'm not what you think I am.", The girl said in a icy voice.

The girl sprouted bat wings over her arms and flew at him with fangs bare.

"VAMPIRE!", Agent K screamed and ran.

Agent K ran through out the hallways then realized he wasn't even moving. He was running in place. He screamed and panicked even harder.

Agent K took a small clean scalpel he had in his coat and scratched himself with it, hoping he would wake up. He felt it.

He was shaking in fright and tried once more and got nothing but cuts. He was awake. He was scared.

Agent K saw the hallway get longer and bigger. The vampire was also getting closer. The vampire girl had her fangs bared even more and had a demonic smirk on her face.

"Normally I wouldn't eat human blood but blood of someone this scared is just so tasty!", The vampire girl said gleefully.

The vampire bit Agent K. She drained his blood quickly. Agent K screamed til' he was out of blood and fell over lifelessly.

* * *

Agent O heard the screaming of his partner and ran twords the scream. What he saw made him sick. His partner, Agent K, lying lifeless with bite marks all over him. He was as pale as he could get. Agent o backed away and ran to go get help.

Agent O saw a slightly muscular shadow running around. He followed it with his gun out. He kept following the shadow thinking it's the one that killed his partner.

Agent O saw the shadow become a young man with brown hair and a slightly muscular build. The boy was in a simple plaid t-shirt and baggy jeans. Agent O fired his gun, but the young man dodged all of the bullets at spontaneous speeds, leaving a brush trail in his wake like the vampire girl.

Agent O tried his Ecto-gun but that failed just like it did with the vampire girl. Speaking of which, the same vampire girl appeared behind him.

"I wouldn't want to make my ex angry. You would be come puppy chow. Especially if you stop his current girlfriend from freeing someone who doesn't belong here that you've tortured for far too long.", The vampire girl said with her fangs bared and arms becoming bat wings.

"VAMPIRE! YOUR EX IS A VAMPIRE?!", Agent O asked freaking out.

"You must be wondering how she survived me.", The boy asked and in a dim faint flash of light, gained wolf like features on his human body.

A werewolf...

Agent O backed away from both with fear on his face. He screamed.

A Hispanic girl was coming out of Phantom's cell carrying the half ghost. the girl had black curly hair. She was in a tie dyed T-shirt, skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. She had a peace sign necklace on. She also had something red and stick like poking out of her boot.

"HEY! PUT THE SPECIMEN DOWN YOU JUVENILE DELINQUENT!", Agent O shouted with his gun out.

"You wouldn't hurt my girlfriend.", The werewolf boy asked closing in on him.

"She's also my best friend!", The vampire girl said baring her fangs.

"SHE'S JUST A HUMAN! WHY WOULD SHE BE FRIENDS OR IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU FREAKS?!", Agent O screamed.

Jack came down the hall and saw this. He saw the werewolf and vampire. He dropped his gun and froze in place in fear. He screamed and ran away.

"VAMPIRE! WEREWOLF!", Jack screamed running away and saw the girl taking Phantom away.

He got angry and chased her.

"Don't mess with me. You will be in for it if you do fatso.", The Hispanic girl said.

"Release the specimen right now young lady! I will go and find my gun if you don't.", Jack said.

The girl laughed.

"You stepped on it moron!", The girl said pointing to the remains of the gun.

"Give me the specimen right now or I will-", Jack said.

"Or what? Crush me with your weight? Trust me, my dad is just as big as you but he is far more intimidating!", The girl said laughing as she walked away.

Agent O pointed his gun at the girl and before he could fire, the gun became a dove in a flash of multi color light and flew away. Agent O stared at where his gun was and saw the girl had put Phantom down and was holding a red stick with a black bottom and a clear crystal on top.

A wizard...

Before they could process anything, the vampire bit Agent O and sucked out his blood. The werewolf started eating Jack.

"_Proton, neutron, get gone!_"

The wizard shrunk Jack and made it easier for the werewolf to eat. The werewolf belched.

"Good boy, Mason!", The wizard girl said.

"Thank you my love, Alex.", Mason said.

Mason and Alex hug.

Phantom wakes up to see the vampire next to him.

"I'm Juliet.", the vampire said, "One of the ones who saved you. The other two are over there."

He scoots away and then sees Mason and Alex kissing on the lips. He became disgusted and shielded himself.

"EEEEWWWWW! GET A ROOM!", Phantom gawked in revolt as he gagged at the sight.


End file.
